The objective of this study is to see if obese women respond to fat and energy content differently than lean individuals. Two hypotheses are tested. High-fat foods are over-consumed as fat affects the process leading to termination of a meal i.e. to reach the level where the meal is terminated, the person consumes a larger portion of high fat foods than low fat foods. Over-consumption of high fat foods is related to the high energy density of fat. A high fat food is smaller in weight than high-carbohydrate food with the same energy content and if individuals consume by weight/amount, then the high-energy content food composed by fat may be a key factor in consumption. This study assesses the effects of meals of two different energy densities on energy intake, food intake and subjective evaluation of hunger.